Build talk:W/Mo Triple Chop FoW Farmer
Please dicuss and rate this build. Its much faster than my original build made for this area, however its not as safe and depends on your Norn rank. As I wrote in the article, Patient Spirit can be switched out for any other skill that isn't a spell with longer activation time than 1/4 of a second, or isn't a long lasting enchantment like Vigorous Spirit. Will post some alternatives for the healing skill in variants in a while. Feel free to post some yourself if you find some good alternatives. --Arthas 10:23, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :Great build, fast, efficient and has pretty high survivability. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 11:58, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::Have to correct myself lol. Vigorous Spirit works and I recommend it. A bit different usage when it comes to running through Skale groups and killing dryders. Patient still works and is a lot safer. --Arthas 12:22, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::You have pictures from the Melandru's Resilience war build, I'd like to see those pictures of THIS build.Stryk the Lightning 20:10, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I have to take all those pictures again?! *sigh* oh well...--Arthas 03:00, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Fixed the piccies. --Arthas 16:57, 5 April 2008 (EDT) You could also use a shield with +10 def vs. piercing dmg (through thick and thin-inscription) and an zealous axe with shelter (+7 def vs. physical dmg). That's 17 more armor, so you won't take much damage. Dre 03:12, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :I am pretty sure I have tested it before and, for the most part, a -2 stance shield reduces more damage than a +10a vs. phys damage type. This was on a level 10 dervish vs. tundra giants though. . .lol, I would think the same thing would hold true for a w/mo that's level 20 in FoW. :) ''Foolsauce'' 07:09, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::I removed the note about them removing patient spirit, It wouldn't matter anyway because even if it is removed you get the healing. Justing6 12:45, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::The only problem with this build is getting past the skales because ive had a couple times where it was impossible to get past them, but that happens about 1/25 runs. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 12:58, 5 April 2008 (EDT) ::True, however, you still take 100 damage from Shatter Enchantment. You barely ever need to use Patient Spirit when on the beach, Feel No Pain is enough. --Arthas 16:26, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :I've found a unique shield with the stats you need, and it only costs about 2k, Victo's Bulwark. -Killer Hasy 16:26, 6 April 2008 (CST) I must have horrible luck, i just tried this 3 times, and got terrible scale spawns every time, cant get to the cave ]: anybody mind showing me a run? ill pay entry =P IGN = Sir Nothing Quackerz0 19:49, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Proof for non-believers proof for potential non-believers —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Arthas ( ) }. :Shun the non-believer. Shhhhhunnnnnnnnnnn himmmmmmmmmmm. --Sam6555 19:18, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Knight's Knight's Insignia on all armor pieces and one Superior Absorption rune is a must. If Knight's Insignia and Superior Abs. rune is not used you will take too much damage from the Armored Cave Spiders. You know, Knight's doesn't stack. You only need one armor part with Knight's for its effect to work. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:49, 6 April 2008 (EDT) Absorption doesnt stack, Knights, you need one on each piece. Quackerz0 15:10, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :Oh yeah, it depends on wich part is hit. Never mind then. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:14, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :If that was true, then it would be amazingly overpowered. Just imagine 1 knights insignia, 1 dreadnaughts, 1 sentinels, 1 stonefist and 1 +10 AL vs. physical. 110 armor against all damage+ -3 abs. from knights and + -3 from abs rune. --Arthas 12:01, 7 April 2008 (EDT) Lol 30 minutes Is slow. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:31, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :Not compared to the D/Me or the P/any. --88.131.84.23 11:55, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::It's not that short of a run, especially since the time it takes is more dependant on how the skales move than anything else. Using the W/R Melandru's Resilience build I've gotten it down to 25 minutes, but if the group of skales near the Admiral move around a lot it can take 45 mins carefully moving the spiders around. LunchboxOctober 12:56, 7 April 2008 (EDT) I do it in 15 mins with my dervish. Consistently. 30 minutes is very slow. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 03:35, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :UW maybe, but not FoW. If you can do all of it, including the spider cave with Dervish, I would really like you to PM me in game and proove it to me. Got my IGN's on my userpage. Tbh, i think you mean Underworld with the smite crawlers and not Fissure of Woe with Snarling Driftwoods and Armored Cave Spiders. In that case, i do UW with warrior in about half of your time. --Arthas 16:51, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::yea, i dont see anyway this can be done in 15 minutes. unless your /haxckszor Quackerz0 17:54, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Profitable? I havnt done spiders since the armor stacking nerf, is it still profitable? for the amount of time it takes? Quackerz0 19:26, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :I don't see the point really, in twice the time you can clear FoW with a PuG Ursan on HM for lots of drops from the chests + whatever drops. Racthoh 02:05, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::True, and I do that almost every day. However, some players don't have a character with Slayer of All and Consumables are quite pricy. --Arthas 03:21, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :::well, i have a r10, and cons, so doing ursan HM would be more profitable than this? its usually pretty profitable when i do it, just wasnt sure if this was better or not Quackerz0 17:17, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Feel No Pain what can Feel No Pain be replaced with? (my wammo is so lazy he isn't in EoTN yet!).. i do have patient spirit .. tomes ftw [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 04:15, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :I can't even see where Feel No Pain is used. Anyway, try Healing or Restful Breeze. ~ ĐONT TALK 04:28, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::The main idea behind Feel No Pain is to counter the degeneration caused by Poison without slowing you down that much. --Arthas 19:14, 14 May 2008 (EDT) Norn Rank I used a R6 Norn rank and I had absolutely no problems. Killer Hasy 9:18, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :Well, as I said, its only used to counter the degeneration from poison without slowing you down. -- Arthas Talk 16:03, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Defy Pain With the latest update to Defy Pain, I think it's better to use that instead of dolyak signet.. No more 75% slowed and -10 damage reduction at 15 strength :) Worth adding in as a variant or make a totally 'new' build? :Make a new build if you wanna change lots more than just that. Natsopaani 05:33, 12 October 2008 (EDT) Feel no Pain Does this build still works , after "feel no pain" nerf, now it gives +3hp regen, while poison is -4 degen. :if you die from 1 degen /uninstall Sir'Nothing'' ''' 14:43, 17 October 2008 (EDT) hehe, ok ;D Patient Spirit vs. Vigorous. Discuss. -- Jebuscontests 18:47, 24 November 2008 (EST) Hundred blades variant I tried this with the (changed) Hundred blades (replacing triple chop), sun and moon slash (replacing cyclone axe), and whirlwind attack, and I found it's allot faster then the axe-build. Didn't see it under variants so I thought I'd post it over here. 80.200.72.73 18:06, 6 January 2009 (EST) (not registred here)(first time edit, hope I don't break something :P) : I'm gonna mess around with this probably later today with the W/P build i was running (see topic below), and see if it improves my speed One Who Brings Soot 17:03, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Just wanted to say: Awesome Build! The axe version is certainly faster than the old MR or SoR build. I tried the sword build using 100b and sun and moon slash. I didn't find it to be faster, both runs still took about half an hour. However, I did find the sword build to be easier with the energy management (not that the axe build was bad on e-managment) since sun and moon slash is adrenaline based. I think I prefer the sword build. 17:04, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :: I just timed two runs. Axe - everything went perfectly and it was under 25 minutes. Sword - there were some things that could have gone better and it was still under 22 minutes Replacing patient spirit I don't have eye of the north so I can't use patient spirit.......could gift of health replace it cause it does heal a bit more than patient spirit? :Gift of Health is target other ally. HareeMuh 16:39, 6 April 2009 (UTC) w/p? i was doing some runs on a p/me since the command buffs, and "never surrender!" and "help me!" are pretty great for self healing. also, "fall back!" helps run past the scales. 20:13, 21 June 2009 (UTC) This could be good as a possible alternate heal for those without eotn....... if someone could do some testing that would help. :what he's suggesting is what I do since I don't have eotn. I use the standard bar but spec 10 in cmand instead of healing, obviously /P and use never surrender and help me to successfully clear the cave. It's more challenging than the w/r, but notably faster. Also, after aggroing all the spiders it might be necessary to go out of reach and recover energy and health around the cliff before you return to kill the now-consolidated mob. Also, I was using an axe with a shelter mod instead of fortitude. Everything else was the same as the standard bar. 06:09, 29 August 2009 (UTC) (edit: didnt log in on my ipod One Who Brings Soot 17:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC)) ::I added it to variants One Who Brings Soot 17:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::mega-bump - 6 years later I decided to start playing again and this still works great. Using W/P I can clear the cave in under 25 minutes (timed with stopwatch from clicking enter to leaving). Being smart about Dolyak signet let's you keep a really good pace - most of the time it isn't even necessary (it definitely is when you're aggroing all the spiders). Running by mixed Skales/Dryders is much easier since you can time sprint/never surrender/help me to prevent damage from Wastrel's Worry and do it all without breaking stride--One Who Brings Soot (talk) 00:12, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Bad Info? Im trying to get this build setup and start using it but I dont have enough Attribute points for 11 Str, 10 axe mastery, and 10 healing, What do i do? :Did you do your attribute point quests? They account for 30 points out of the 200 you should have. --Toraen 03:53, 7 January 2011 (UTC)